


It Started With a Missing Cloak

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Kind of intersex omega anatomy, Knotting, M/M, Nesting (briefly mentioned), Omega Claude, Post-Canon, Slight Breeding Talk, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: Between halted delegations and his missing cloak, Dimitri doesn't think anything good is coming. 'Just poor timing,' but is it really?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 225





	It Started With a Missing Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a PWP, with nontraditional anatomy. As Claude is a male omega, he is 'underdeveloped' in his male anatomy, ie, no testes and has a vaginal canal and womb. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable. For @pupmitri on twitter, who encouraged me through the process, and waited patiently as I fought a dying laptop to bring this piece to life.

The chill had settled in unusually quickly in Fhirdiad, settling itself around the Kingdom's shoulders like a shawl, light, and yet soon unbearable for all who had been entangled in its grasp. Even Dimitri felt it somewhat, when he stepped out to the frozen balcolnies after having been warmed by the fires inside the castle. Though there was plenty to keep him busy now, he found himself pacing between the snow and the flames, unable to keep himself still. Delegates had arrived from Almyra, and with them, His Majesty Claude von Riegan. It had been too long since they had met face to face, Derdriu their last encounter before Fodlan became unified beneath the kingdom's flag. 

But now.... The delegations had come to a standstill, Claude had retreated to his quarters one evening after supper, an odd flush to his cheeks and a nearly breathless smile on his lips, trying to reassure that he was fine. 'Just poor timing,' He had claimed, but still.... That hadn't eased any of his worries. Now, it seemed that things were going missing about the castle, whether it be linens and in some cases, as was Dimitri's, clothing. Had it been any warmer, he wouldn't have worried of the fur-lined cloak, but the bite was becoming far too merciless even for him. 

With nothing to do, he found himself pacing the halls far more often, checking everything to ensure the safety of his friends, his loved ones who waited for him while he fought his inner demons, those who he never wanted to see hurt again. That also meant his visitors, even though he knew that both the Alliance and Almyra had highly capable soldiers, those who could defend themselves as well as anyone around them. Maybe it was fate that he wandered towards Claude's room tonight, focused on his rounds. 

It started with a warm scent on the bitter winds, catching his attentions in a mere second, the scent of pine and cinnamon mixed with something so enticing that made his mouth water instantly. He looked around once, twice, before the wind blew again, carrying the scent once more to him, and with it, a breathless, keening sound. The door it came from was where he knew Dedue had prepared for not just any guest, oh no, the room was currently housing Claude, but that sound... It wasn't one of pain, but it had captured Dimitri's attention more so than the scent before it had. 

_Inside._ He heard the growling within his own mind, raising a hand to his head and forcing himself to turn away, trying to ignore the heat that had suddenly flared up in his chest. _Omega._ It supplied, as another breathy cry escaped, and within only a couple of steps, his hands settled against the thick wood, heart pounding in his throat. He'd never learned of Claude's secondary gender when they were young, hadn't noted him missing any lectures or missions, was this his first heat in ages? Was this what he'd meant by 'poor timing?'

The next cry pulled a rumbling growl from his chest, and within a second the sounds on the other side of the door stopped, wary of the sounds outside, wary of the possible threat that lingered so close by. He should leave, let the man have all the peace that this time should be offered, and yet... He wanted in. For the scent to be this strong, this enticing, the other couldn't have been mated, left unfulfilled by his own hand, and he couldn't help himself from pressing closer. Forehead pressing against the door, he heard the other shift, how _beautiful_ he probably looked, spread against dark furs with eyes wild as he determined if the sound was welcomed or not. 

"Dimitri...?" 

The other's voice sounded far too calm for the onset of heat, far too composed to be too lost in what his body desired, and yet, hiding there on the edge was something that he couldn't yet place, a feeling Dimitri couldn't decipher. 

"I am here." He began softly, trying to rein in the dominating need to force himself inside, to claim what so rightfully felt like his, even though his good conscience told him to get away, to let the other have the peace he deserved during a time like this. "I..."

How could he explain? Yes, he had been worried, but the scent and sounds had made him linger instead of leaving, he'd stayed, prowling about like the beast he'd once been called. Instead of wandering away to let the other have time....he crept about as if he could have a chance to claim the other as his own. No, he had no good answers.

"You shouldn't be." The reply was soft, but closer, as if the man had decided that it would be fine bringing that warm scent ever closer to him, just barely out of his reach. "Goddess, Dimitri... You should be on the opposite side of the castle."

He knows that. He wants to say it, and then he smells it, stronger than before, making his mouth water and his heart beat roughly, fingers settling firmer against the door, the metal of his gauntlets tapping against it even as he's trying to keep his touch just light enough. Claude knows it too, he's sure, knows just how tempting he is, so close and yet so far.

"I shouldn't let you in."

The phrase drags him from his thoughts, pulling him from all the what ifs and in to the moment again, and he feels himself bite roughly at his lip. 'Then don't,' that's how he should respond, he should tell the other just how dangerous he is right now, how dangerous he's going to be if Claude doesn't want to take him as a mate, how could he even think about this now?

"But..." He hears the breathy sigh, the shifting of fabric as it's dropped to the floor, and it feels like he can feel the heat radiating from the other as he presses against the thick wood. "I've always thought of this. Of you."

"Don't say such things." The growl in his voice is slight, but there's enough to make the other's breath catch, enough to make him stop in his tracks and think over what he's saying, think if its actually what he wants or if it's only the heat talking for him. 

"Would you deny me?" 

There's a hint of a whine behind the words, making his blood rush in his ears, and he knows that Claude's mind is still working well, that he's being teased into breaking, into agreeing to whatever the man wishes. For a moment, he wonders just what would be the harm in indulging, in allowing himself to fall for those wiles, allowing himself to have and enjoy one of the best things that had ever walked into his life. The political implications would be horrendous, he could already hear people calling for war, and yet; did he really care? Would it mean anything as long as Claude was pleased with his choices?

"I should." The response isn't what he wants to say, isn't at all what he wants from this interaction, but it is what a good king should do when propositioned by another dignitary, one that they are supposed to be having peace meetings with and one that he has adored since the bygone days of his youth. "I should leave you and return only when this has come to pass."

"And if I want you to stay? Dimitri?"

Faintly he heard the old lock click, back and forth, open and shut, as if Claude was playing with the idea of leaving it open, of allowing him entrance and it left him almost unable to breathe. The last time it clicked, his dizzy mind had forgotten if that left him free to enter or not.

"Do you really?" He asked softly, hearing the soft padding of feet shifting away from the door, a soft chuckle escaping the man inside. 

"Find out."

The words alone relit the fire in his veins, and though a small part of him begged him to leave, he found himself drawn to do just as he was asked, no, as he was told to do. Carefully, almost silently he pushed the door open just enough for him to fit through, letting the warm smell of the pheromones wash over him before slipping inside. 

Truly, he wasn't ready for what he was going to find. The fireplace was alive, casting a warm glow around the room, the smell stronger now that he's close enough to its source, and there, settled up on the bed, is the man in question. Goddess, he knows just what he's been doing, emerald eyes twinkling as they lock with the cold blue, and its almost like Dimitri had lied before, thinking about how Claude would look. 

Tanned skin, covered in silvery lines and little pock marks, left from daggers and arrow tips, just barely left decent by the deep, royal blue of his...his cloak. How was it that Claude had stolen that away from him, to settle it in the mass of covers and furs that made up his makeshift nest? How long had it been here? 

"You've been planning this?" He asked quietly, already feeling far too warm, his hands tugging at the metal of his gauntlets, his breastplate, and in a moment of clarity, reaching back to relock the door behind him. 

"Not fully." He can hear clearer now, the slight break of the other's voice, the soft slide of skin against his cloak, and really, just how long had he been waiting? Had it really been all for him? "S-still poor timing, but I'm so _glad_ that you came by."

His gaze is intense, watching as Claude stretches again, rubbing his cheek against the black and white fur, the other's eyes not leaving him for even a second as more and more armor falls away, leaving only a trail from the door to the bed. _Claim. Mark. Breed._ His focus is leaving anything and everything that isn't those words behind him as he finally tugs away his undershirt, not yet fully unclothed, but enough to show some of his own scars. 

"You know what you're asking of me?" Dimitri asks, settling his knee on the bed for only a moment before pulling himself up, closer to the warmth, closer to Claude and yet, still so cautious to settle even a hand on him without his permission, as if this is all going to be some scheme to mortify him.

The reply comes in a very obvious display, executed so artfully Dimitri feels his heart stop. Claude's head tilts back to expose the delicate skin where a mating mark would be placed, his body going pliant and though it seems like he wants to reach out, his hands splay against the bed instead. Claude had never looked away from him before, but now his eyes are downcast, trusting that Dimitri will take care of him and his desires. 

"I hope this answers you well enough..." Coy as he may be, it would be unlike Claude to leave anything cheeky unsaid, and even as Dimitri presses forward to nose the skin he'd been offered he can feel the other's heart beating wildly beneath his lips. To a certain extent, he understands. This is far more trust than anyone had ever been gifted from the brunet, to be approached while so vulnerable and he'd be a fool to abuse it. 

"You wish to be mine." 

There's no question left there, and though he can't watch as the other comprehends the words, he can tell by the breathy sigh and the shiver that runs through his body that Claude knows it just as well as he does. He feels the other's chest bump against his own, hears the soft whine, and the scent around them grows stronger, the pounding in his own chest growing wilder as it finally dawns on him that this blending of scents is theirs and theirs alone. 

"Yes!" Claude hisses softly, his fingers gripping tightly to the cloak as if Dimitri was going to reject him for holding to what he so desired. "Please, Alpha..." 

The bright emerald of the other's eyes is growing darker, pupils dilating to leave nothing but a sliver of color behind, and finally, it feels like whatever tiny thread had been holding him to his reason has snapped. Lips first press against every inch of skin they can reach, the scraping of teeth following after as the first bite is left just above Claude's collarbone, hands tugging away what little bit of fabric is left covering his body from sight and touch. 

Even beneath his hands, Claude is nothing short of perfection; warm, supple skin that gives ever so slightly, filling out ever so slightly now that there's no reason to ration, his side and hip just fit so nicely in his hands. _Perfect. Perfect._ It's chanting in his head, the thrumming need, the desire, the pure instinctual joy in having such a desired omega beneath his hands, choosing his clothes for _their_ nest, even before their first coupling. 

His cock throbs at the thought of Claude sneaking quietly into his chambers just for something that smelled of him in order to complete a nearly perfect nest, making it just what he desired and ready for their pups. Lips descend lower, teeth scraping over one of the elder's nipples before he took the bud into his mouth, suckling as his hand met its twin and dragging a cry from his lips. One of Claude's hands finally settled on his head, running through his hair only twice before gripping hard at the base of his neck, tugging as if he can't decide to egg the blond on or force him to move away. He decides to continue his way down the man's body, leaving marks wherever he can, drinking in the cries and breathy moans.

Closer to the other's cock, the warm, spicy scent is even stronger, and it only takes a quick swipe of his hand to discover just why. Slick, warm and wet, is pooling beneath the brunet, and somehow he's going to have to get his cloak cleaned when he can get back to the outside world. Dimitri can't stop the soft chuckle that escapes him as he lifts his hand back up, eyeing Claude's face as he licks up the mess left behind.

"You're dripping."

The whine that escapes the other is music to his ears, his legs falling open and again he tugs at Dimitri's hair. The view he made now was far better than he'd been imagining on the other side of the door, he decides as he drops his head lower, mouth watering as he spotted his prize. Beneath his dripping cock was an equally dripping slit, and he can't stop himself from leaning forwards, running his tongue over it. Claude's hips buck upwards, hand pulling him in further, enticing him to bury his tongue in that deliciously warm heat. 

"M-Mitri! Please, don't tease!"

He wants to explain that its impossible not to tease, not with how lovely Claude looks, already starting to fall apart beneath his hands, but instead presses his tongue in again, hands coming to hold the other's legs. He takes to the taste like a starving man to his first meal, thrusting his tongue in and pressing closer to ensure he's more than deep enough, drinking in all of his mate's moans and shuddering breaths with gusto. It's only when Claude pulls harsh enough to pry his head away that he stops, slick glistening on his lips and chin. He's sure his own gaze is blown black as he's tugged at again, coercing him further up the other's body until their hips are pressed together. 

Claude's hands are at his waistband in a second, tugging harshly at laces and pushing the fabric just far enough down his cock springs free of its confines. Dimitri can't help the soft sigh that escapes him as he presses against Claude again, so close to their desires and yet still so far. The omega's hips roll, his free hand coming up to catch Dimitri's shoulder, and when their eyes lock again, a breathless smile tugs at Claude's lips.

"C'mon, Dimitri, w-we're gonna have more than...." Taking a shaky breath, he rolled his hips again, eyes fluttering slightly. "More than enough time for you to tease me."

"You're the only one allowed to do so?" He laughs softly, letting his cock rub against the slit, brushing the underside of his sensitive shaft, watching as the brunet's head falls back against the fur of his cloak. "When you've teased me so, beloved?" 

Starting a slow pace, he lets his gaze fall from Claude's face, following the flush of color down over his collarbones and chest, pausing just a moment to admire how absolutely stunning he looked, stretched out against the royal blue and greys and blacks of the furs, truly a sunbeam on a clouded day. It's obvious he's trying not to pout, trying not to use his scent and sounds against him, trying to maintain his control without using such 'underhanded' tactics, but Dimitri believes his will stronger. Keeping their hips pressed together, he reaches out, running the pads of his fingers up Claude's sides, back to his chest before pinching each of his nipples firmly, causing him to squeak and jolt. 

"You've gone behind my back to pilfer my belongings, charmed me with your words and scent, allowed me to find you so debauched, and _I'm_ teasing you?" He couldn't help the grin from tugging at his lips, eye falling half-lidded as he leaned forward ever so slightly. "I've gotten nowhere close to matching you. If you want me to hurry so badly, maybe you should plead your case."

That pulls a loud moan from Claude, Dimitri then moving to press both of his hands up next to his head, pausing his slight thrusts to grind against the other's hips, delighting in each breathy sigh that follows. He feels those strong legs wrap about his waist, only serving to hold him rather than allowing him to continue. His chest arches up, quietly pleading for any attention, something to ease the ache he's surely feeling from only getting a portion of what he wants. 

"Mitya, Mitya...!" His name is the only thing Claude seems to be able to say for a moment, even though he's usually so quick to speak, and Dimitri leans in to brush his lips again over that delicious spot, bare of his mark for now. "Please....!"

For a moment, Dimitri thinks he's gotten the upper hand. Claude's falling further into his heat, his mind addled with lust and greedy for his cock and knot, but he's still clear enough of mind to not give in. Or, at least he thought he was.

"Fuck...! Fuck me full, Mitya!" He begins, and Dimitri thinks he's going to just stop there, breathless and wild, before he suddenly presses close, panting softly into his ear. "Breed me heavy with your pups-!"

Whatever else he's thinking of saying is lost in unintellegible whines as he lifts the brunet's hips and thrusts in deep, pausing only when they're pressed together, the slick heat around his cock and the rumble from his chest the only things he can focus on. As wet as Claude is, he's tight, muscles tightening slightly as his body realizes that _finally_ the alpha's giving him just what he's asking for. A couple of minutes pass, or is it hours, when Dimitri finally finds the strength to move, and though a small part of him tells him to start slow, the burning lust underneath his skin pushes him into a quick pace. 

Every thrust pulls another pleading moan from Claude, hands grasping at air as he writhes against the hold on him, arching up to try and press their bodies together. Past the blood rushing through his ears, he hears the keening mantra of his name, and leans up, letting his hands loose to hold onto his hips. He wants to commit this all to memory, the shivers that run up Claude's spine as his grip tightens slightly, the shine on his lips and stomach drawing Dimitri's gaze, another growl rumbling from his chest. 

Though he feels it should have paused the frantic murmuring of the man beneath him, he's slightly surprised to find it does just the opposite; goading Claude into making more noise, making sure his words are heard clear above the whines, the dull smack sounds of their hips connecting, almost loud enough that anyone wandering about outside would be able to hear, to know just what was going on within the Almyran King's chambers.

"Pups, pups, pups! Please, Mitya, please!" 

Every word, every repeated plea to be filled stokes the fire that's building in Dimitri's body, warming him until it feels like he could set the bedclothes aflame, heart jumping into his throat as he realizes that he would always fall victim to those words, those cries, as long as it was Claude that begged it of him. Barely he registers the other spilling between them, a loud cry escaping him that sounds somewhat like his name before his mind goes blank, his thrusts increasing in speed. It's like he's standing on a knife's edge, so close and yet still so far, the bite of nails in his shoulders serving to push him further, even as it sounds like Claude's getting further and further away, left to soft mewls and whimpers. 

Mate. Breed. Claim. Claim. _Claim_. In a swift movement, as he feels his knot push past the rim of the other's hole, he leans in and bites onto Claude's neck, the taste of iron flooding his mouth as he hears the wail of pained pleasure. He growls loudly as his own climax overtakes him, his instincts finally satiated as the once bite of nails becomes the heavy drag of them down his back, the heat of pain following behind them. The pounding of his heart a deafening roar in his ears as his grip on Claude's hips tightens and everything goes silent all at once.

When he finally comes back to alertness, he isn't sure how long its been, how long he's been holding the brunet so close, how long his teeth have been settled in his neck, and carefully, gently, he pulls away to nose the soft skin of Claude's cheek. The soft sigh lets him know that his mate is still conscious, and as his hands slide up to support his weight, he pulls back further, bleary gaze wandering over his bedmate.

A beautiful wreck awaits his wandering eye, and between tear tracks, bitten red lips, and a drowzy smile, Dimitri fears he's gone too far. There's the worry that he's truly hurt Claude, and a panic starts settling in, one that Claude must see, the way he's cooing softly, hands coming up to settle on Dimitri's cheeks after a moment.

"Alpha, oh, Mitya..." He looks pleased rather than pained, even with the smear of blood at his neck and the start of bruises forming at his hips, a soft chuckle escaping him after a moment. "So good, Mitya."

It's those words he can't believe, leaning back down to press their foreheads together as if searching for a sign that there's a lie hiding there, that Claude is anything but truly sincere when he hears another chuckle, and sees one of Claude's hands slide to settle upon his own abdomen. 

"Do you think we'll have pups from just the first run? I've still got a few days left but," He shifts to bring one of Dimitri's hands to settle in that same spot, slightly sticky with his own spend. "I think that was a wonderful first try."

To his own surprise, Dimitri believes him then, a small smile tugging at his own lips as he looks over Claude's face again, pressing a kiss first to his lips before responding.

"If not, I think we'll have more than enough time to try again."


End file.
